Broken Beyond Repair
by OneDirectionInfection89
Summary: District 13 is gone. Was gone since the dark days. Peeta Mellark has just one the 75th Hunger games and watched Katniss Everdeen, the love of his life, die for him. How will he be able to get on with life without his only reason to live?
1. The Last Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG. If I did, I would be world's best author.**

**Warning: The first chapter starts off where Johanna and Katniss are running through the jungle with the wire, but without the District 13 plan.**

**Katniss Pov:**

I am running with Johanna Mason to set up a coil of wire. Beetee decided to make a plan to get rid of the other players. I'm not sure what the plan does. None of our alliance did except for Beetee. We are not super smart people like him. Johanna randomly stops and holds her place.

"What are we doing? How can we trust him? I say we go and kill them before they know what hit them." Johanna says. Wait, kill who? Does she mean kill Peeta? She better not kill Peeta.

"We have to stick with the alliance." I say back to her.

"What alliance? There are 8 of us left. 5 are in this alliance. Were going to have to break it eventually. I choose now." And with that, she takes out the spile and hits my head hard sending me to the ground. I hear her running away. Why did she run away? She must know that can't kill me. I hear a cannon go off in the distance. Who did Johanna get? Was it Peeta? The thought of Peeta lying there in the jungle dead brings me to my feet. Slowly, but steadily I get up and is able to move.

A silver parachute comes down and shows me a vial of neon green liquid. I gulp it down and immediately my head feels better so I run to where Johanna went. I hear another cannon. Was this one Peeta? I can't help but think it was him so to be sure I scream his name. "Peeta!"

I make it into the clearing to see Enobaria standing there. "District 12! I was looking for you! It seems your boyfriend killed my district partner!" Enobaria says. Peeta killed Brutus? I didn't think Peeta would have that in him. "I think I should kill you in return for killing him. What do you think?" I hear two more cannons. I am getting so paranoid at the moment. There are only 4 of us left. How do I know one of them are Peeta?

"Katniss!" I hear my name split through the air. It was Peeta! He is still alive! Soon, Peeta will be safe and I will be dead. I can't think of that now. I have to help Peeta make it out. Another canon. That had to be Peeta. I mean, who could it possibly be? Peeta could not outrun Finnick. Peeta also could not beat Finnick in hand to hand combat. But once again I hear my name being called by that same name "Katniss!" How did Peeta manage to kill Finnick?

Enobaria is coming down on me, ready to kill me and rip out my throat by eating it. Until she stops. "Wait, this would be much to quick for the girl on fire. Perhaps I shall do what Clove started last year? Cutting you into little pieces?" Enobaria smiles "Time to start" She puts her knife to my cheek and makes a huge gash in it. Then she advances onto my arms. She slowly brings her knife down to my arm, going to my hands. I have been biting down on my good cheek so hard that I don't scream out. I cant help but let out an agonized cry when the next thing happens. Enobaria brings her knife high in the air, and brings it down really fast right on my wrist, causing my hand to fall right off. I scream bloody murder at first but then I remember two important things. One is that Prim is at home, watching me get tortured to death. I can't let her see me scream out when I'm sure that the sight is horrifying enough. Two, is that Peeta is somewhere out there and most likely heard me scream. My assumption is corrected when I hear Peeta scream once more, but in desperation this time.

"Katniss" you can hear the anxiety in his voice as he waits for an answer. I can't scream back though. I can't let him see me like this. It would break his heart.

Enobaria smiles at my sudden scream, and doesn't seem to hear Peeta's scream. She continues her work of cutting me apart by bringing her knife down my legs and over to my foot. She seemed to enjoy my scream of pain when she cut off my hand, so she does the exact same with my foot. Once again, I hear myself scream in agonizing pain, but much louder than the first one.

I can feel myself slipping away, but before I do, I see a blurry image come in from behind Enobaria. The pressure of Enobaria on top of me is gone, and all I can hear is screaming. Screaming coming from a male voice, and screaming coming from a female voice. Then the screaming voice from the female slowly fades away, and I hear heavy breathing.

"Katniss" It was Peeta. Peeta, who I care about so much I was willing to die without any complaints. This feeling of appreciation and caring I have felt for him has finally came to me. It was love. I am in love with Peeta Mellark and I just noticed it now. "Katniss don't go!" his gentle voice is desperate. But I just cant hold on. I look at him and can just make out the tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I love you Peeta." I say really weakly. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice until just now" I don't care the audience is so confused. I need Peeta to know.

"Katniss" Peeta sobs, clinging onto the one thing Enobaria left alone, my right arm. I'm sure she would have something to it if Peeta didn't stop her.

"I love you" I say desperately, clinging onto his arm with my good hand. "I have loved you since the day you gave me bread, but I just never would admit it to myself."

"I love you so much Katniss! Why do you have to die! Why didn't you defend yourself against her?" Peeta cries. I can feel myself slipping away. I manage to get these three words out of my mouth before I let the blackness engulf me.

"I love you"

**Just one little thing. It might be a bit confusing about what happened to all the tributes so fast so I'm going to start the chapter again in Peeta's Pov, then the rest of the story will be in his Pov anyway. Here we go! **

**Peeta's Pov **

We are sitting by the tree when Katniss and Johanna leave with the wire. Beetee is by the tree muttering words to himself and Finnick is standing guard. I however, am a nervous wreck. What is something goes wrong? What is Katniss ends up alone and somebody kills her?

Just then, Johanna comes into the clearing. Without Katniss. She runs up to Beetee, who is the closest to her, and swings her axe right through his chest. His canon goes off right then. "Johanna! What was that" Finnick yells.

"Finnick we are going to have to break this alliance now. There are so little people left." Johanna says back. Wait, did she kill Katniss. I didn't hear a canon, which means if she did hurt Katniss, she is out there somewhere. I have to go find her. Before I know it, I am running in the direction Johanna came in. I hear Johanna screaming at Finnick to get me. I can clearly make out what Finnick is screaming at her "Johanna! What has gotten into you! You are trying to kill me now?" I turn around briefly to see Finnick stab Johanna through the heart. "Bad decision." I don't understand how these people can do this. Katniss and I have just met these people so it is easier. Not by much but it's not like we have known them for years. From what I know, Finnick had a great relationship with Johanna. Yet he could stab her with his trident without a second thought. If I have known these people for years I don't think I would be able to hurt any of them.

I break through some bushes and see Chaff and Brutus fighting. Brutus pinned Chaff down and stabbed him in the stomach. It brings me back to a time when Cato and the Careers were surrounding that little girl last year. It seems Brutus hit the exact same spot Cato did. I feel anger build up inside me as I think of Cato slicing my leg, and Cato almost choking me to death. The anger is mostly from Katniss' face when this happened. I run up to Brutus before he even has time to figure out I'm there. I stab him right through the heart. _There a nice fast death for you. Much more than you deserve. _I think before I quickly put the thought away. Nobody deserves a super-painful death. Besides maybe President Snow.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear Katniss' voice screaming my name. I look to my right. That is where her voice is coming from. "Katniss!" I scream back. I run to where her voice was. If only she would reply to me! I would find her so much faster!

I hear a canon. Was that Katniss? I think of the people who are dead. That would mean it would be Finnick, Enobaria or Katniss. I keep running in the direction where I heard Katniss' voice. I see Finnick's body lying there while I run. He smells like burning hair and flesh. He must have hit the force field without knowing it was there. With that in mind, I distance myself from the force field. "Katniss!" I scream again. Why won't she answer? She has to be alive! A canon would have gone off.

All of a sudden, an agonized scream rips in the air from the direction I'm running. It was Katniss! What happened to her? "Katniss!" I scream once again, desperate for an answer.

I am so close!

Before I get there, I hear one more painful scream come from Katniss. I run faster. When I get to where Katniss is, I nearly pass out from pain and shock. Katniss is lying there, with Enobaria on top of her, with a look of absolute pain and terror. She looks up at me with unfocused eyes. That is when I get out of my stupor. If I thought I had a lot of anger in me when I killed Brutus, I must have steam out of my ears now. I scream at the top my lungs and run right into Enobaria, knocking her off Katniss. I stab her in multiple places, her neck, her arms, her chest and her legs.

My anger finally fades, and it is replaced with absolute pain and horror.

Katniss is laying there, her hand a meter away from her body, her foot across the field.

"Katniss" I say tearfully, as I conclude that she is not going to live. She has cuts along her arms and legs. And very deep cuts, not tiny ones. She is losing way to much blood. I drop to my knees and take her right hand. She looks up at me with pained eyes, but I can also see an emotion I never thought I would see on her. It's what I look like on camera when I look at her. My guess is right when Katniss sobs and looks right into my eyes and says the three words I have always wanted to hear from her.

"I love you Peeta" she says weakly. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice until just now" she looks at me in regret. I can't help but start sobbing. The love of my life just announced she loves me, and is minutes away from dying.

"Katniss" I make out through sobbing fits. Katniss is dying. The love of my life is dying. I will die with her. All my love will be gone. My heart will still be beating, but my soul will be gone. I have loved Katniss since I was five, and now she is dying.

"I love you" Katniss says, and puts a weak grip onto my arm. "I have loved you since the day you gave me bread, but I just never would admit it to myself." That look right there broke half my heart. She looked at me with pain, regret, and love.

"I love you so much Katniss! Why do you have to die! Why didn't you defend yourself against her?" I cry.

Katniss' eyes are slowly closing. She opens her eyes and I can make out a faint whisper. "I love you" and her eyes close. Her breathing is slow, and then stops all together.

"Katniss!" I shake her arm "You can't go!" I pull her broken body into my arms and sob.

I hear trumpets blare. I hear them announce me as the victor of the 75th Hunger Games. But I didn't win. I lost several things. I lost my soul. I lost Katniss. I lost my life. I would be much better off dead.

Because what is a life when you are not living at all?


	2. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HG trilogy. I am happy I don't, because I would have never made it as good as it is. **

**Warning: I sort of got a hand gesture Portia makes to Peeta based off of Cinna's "twirl for me" thing. So if you see the resemblance, you know I got it from that.**

**This story starts in Peeta's Pov right where we left off. **

I stare at Katniss' unmoving, cold body. The sight disgusted me. Her blood is everywhere from the ground to her body and mine.

I am crying. I have never cried this loud, this much, ever. Nobody will ever know as much pain as I do right now.

It hurts to have your heart and soul ripped from your body. It really does. It is the most unbearable pain you can imagine. I can endure my leg being sliced open. Heck, I would take that pain times a thousand and it will not be even close to the pain I have now.

A hovercraft is above me, with a ladder hanging down from it for me to climb. But climbing it means leaving Katniss, and I will never leave Katniss. Never.

I look around the field. The field where Katniss Everdeen took her last breath. I see Katniss' hand lying across the field and I am taken with a whole lot more of sobs.

Finally, I see a shadow come down the ladder and grab me. I am too weak to argue. Instead, I let the muscular man lift me (with Katniss in my arms) onto the ladder where I am frozen, and the ride up seems like ages.

When we finally get up, I drop to the floor and cuddle Katniss close to me. I bury my face in her blood soaked hair and cry.

I don't think the tears will ever stop.

I feel somebody trying to pry Katniss away from me. "Don't touch her!" I scream to the idiot doctor in front of me. He backs away slowly with his arms up in surrender. What a coward. He can stand for these horrific games where 23 people die every year, yet he can't stand me yelling at him.

The same muscular guy that put me on the ladder comes slowly towards me with his fist raised, silently warning me that I better not do anything. I don't care though. I scream at the top of my lungs and cry out when he touches my arm to pry Katniss away.

There are now about five big bulky guards trying to get Katniss away from me. I scream, thrash, cry, but nothing will make them stop. Two of them pin my arms and feet to the ground while the other ones take Katniss away. I am a wreck, but I don't care. Let them think I am a lunatic. I want them to know that they did this to me. They were the ones who took Katniss away from me. It wasn't Enobaria. She would not have killed Katniss if the Capitol had there stupid idea of the Hunger Games.

I see the doctor who I yelled at come towards me with a needle. Sure, let them sedate me. I am okay with that. I hope I will die in that sedation. That way I will never have to live another minute without Katniss.

When I come to, I am confused. _Where am I? _I look around and see I am in the same place I was when I woke up after they amputated my leg after the 74th Hunger Games. _Why am I here? Why aren't I in District 12? _Then it comes back to me. The 75th Hunger Games announcement where remaining victors are to go into the games. Volunteering to go in the arena instead of Haymitch, to make sure Katniss doesn't die in there. And the last thing that comes to me is Katniss. Katniss swimming around in the water. Giving Katniss that pearl I found in the clam. That last night. The night where Katniss died willingly, without defending herself, to save me.

That brings tears to my eyes. I cry and cry and I didn't even know the body could produce this much tears.

A doctor comes in and sedates me once again, and I soon drift off into total blackness.

I think I like it better asleep. Whenever I am awake, it is pure torture. The memories come back, along with another round of tears.

I don't know how long I stay there. Hours, Days, Months, Years. I don't know and I don't care. All I can think of is the agony that is my life.

After a while of the same routine of waking up, crying, being sedated, something happens. I get a visitor. His name is Haymitch Abernathy.

"Snap out of the crying phase. It's starting to get old." He says getting right to the point.

I look up at him. I haven't talked for so long I don't think I can. I try to though. Nothing comes out of my mouth. If this was to happen a couple of months ago, I would have been freaking out. Now, I am fine with it. All it means is that I don't have to talk to anybody.

"You can't talk? You honestly cannot talk because she _died_!" his outburst causes me to flinch and curl myself into a ball. I can't help it, I have been in complete silence until now and Haymitch screaming does not help. "Peeta listen" he says with a more calm tone. "You have to get out of this little depressed state your in. Katniss died to protect you and you are going to waste it being all depressed?" I nod. "That's the wrong answer. The right one would be something like 'No Haymitch I will try to be happier because that's what Katniss would want'". I shake my head. "Its not what she would want?" I shake my head again. "Well, what would she want then?" I am silent. I can not answer. "Well just be prepared. You have to watch the recap of the games tomorrow. Then an interview the next day" he says. My eyes must show a flash of fear, because he says lightly "Maybe you could get a quick one if you keep up the never talking angle." With that, he goes to leave the room. Before he does however, he looks at me and says "I'm doing it for you though. Just remember that" and then he is gone

Doing what? I think about anything that is wrong with what he was acting like in the room.

I remember with a jolt that he was sober. Is that what he is doing for me? Being sober? That is what I have always wanted him to do. But now I could not care less if he drank.

Haymitch can't know how hard it is for me. He did care for Katniss, I know that, but his heart was not set to hers as mine was. He didn't feel the pain of getting his heart ripped out of his body as I did.

I have to watch the recap of the games tomorrow. I am going to watch all those victors die tomorrow. I am going to have to watch Katniss die. Again.

Wasn't it bad enough I had to see her die once?

I wake up and see a doctor sitting in a chair beside me. "You are going to watch the recaps of the games today. You have to go see your stylist and get ready." And he lets me get up and leads me to a room where I am dumped and left alone.

The room is quite big. But it is not enjoyable. Nothing is enjoyable. I just curl up in a ball on the couch and wait.

It is not long until Portia comes running in the room. "Peeta" her voice is sad and sympathetic. I look at her. This is the first time I have made eye contact with anybody since… the games. I can't even stand to think about it. If I think about it, I will cry.

Too late, I have thought about it for too long. A fresh wave of tears fills up my eyes, and before I know it, they are released onto my face. "Peeta, its okay" Portia comes up to me and gives me a hug. This is the first time I have felt comfort since the games. It is a tiny bit of comfort, but it fine because I don't remember the last time I felt comfort. Well, I do, but they all involve _her_ so I can't think about it. Not until I get out of the Capitol.

Portia tells me that I don't need the prep team, and I am grateful. I would not be able to stand all their tears as well as my own. In the mirror, I can see my body full on. It looks like I am just skin and bones. I am skinny as a twig, and I don't like the look of it. I look like somebody who is dying of starvation. All Portia does is clean off my face and puts me in a suit. I guess they put their full body polish on me while I was unconscious.

Haymitch comes in the room, once again sober. He looks at me then at Portia. "Still not talking?" he asks her. She sighs then glares at him.

"No he is not talking and you should not be talking about him like that while he is right there! You don't understand that his love for that girl was more love than I have even seen. He is heartbroken and I can see that with one glance at him!" she yells at Haymitch.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Haymitch yells. "Just asking. Anyway we better get up there. Come with me Peeta." He takes my arm and leads me down the hall.

When we get to the place where I take my interview, Haymitch says one thing before he leaves. "I care about you Peeta. I don't want you living your life in misery." Then he goes to where he has to stand when he is brought on stage.

I wait. And wait. The anxiety I feel about going on that stage is overwhelming. I can't believe this. I have never been nervous to go on stage, but now it feels as though I am going to collapse.

I am slowly lifted on the stage. I think I am going in slow motion. Everything is a huge bright light. I am hyperventilating. _Deep breaths Peeta, _I think to myself_ breathe in, breathe out. _

The crowd is screaming for me. They love me. _How can they love a monster like me, for murdering innocent people and letting the love of my life die? _I try my best to block out the crowd. I look into the front row and see Portia, Haymitch and Effie. They all stare at me with different looks. Haymitch looks up at me with a stare that screams 'You can do it'. Effie has tears in her eyes. She can see the change in me. It occurs to me that she hasn't seen me up close since the day of the interviews before the games.

And Portia. She looks at me with sympathy, like before, but puts her thumb under her knuckle and looks at me questionably. I know the gesture. The first time I met Portia, I asked her if she could do anything different. She put her thumb under her knuckle. I tried to do it, but failed. She told me that it relaxes her. When I did my first interview, I looked at her and she did this. I knew immediately that she meant 'Stay calm. Relax.'

And now she is helping me get through this. This simple gesture helps me clear my head and walk over to Caesar. He looks at me smiles and says "Are you ready to watch the games?" I nod. "Okay then have a seat".

This is the first time I have been on stage without Katniss. That is all that comes to my head before the games start. I don't look. I can't look at the screen. I stare in the direction of the screen until it is over without watching.

Until Katniss' death. I don't know why, but I watch this part. And it makes me feel horrible. I stand there for about a minute while Enobaria is torturing Katniss. I just stand there and didn't help her at all. It makes me feel horrible. I look at myself talking gently to Katniss as she dies. And then it is over. I am still sitting here staring at the blank screen.

Caesar is trying to get me to talk. "So what do you think about your actions to save Katniss? Do you think you could save her if you didn't stand there so long?"

That was the question that made me burst. Tears leaked out of my eyes so fast and I knew there was no escape. I look around and see all cameras pointed at me, all Capitol people staring at me, and it is too much for me to stand.

So before I know it I am crashing into the ground, all my fears being lifted.

**Just in case that was confusing, Peeta got so scared and anxious that he passed out right on stage. **

**It happens to people sometimes. When the person they love so much dies, they just hide themselves from the world. Katniss' mommy did it. She didn't talk to anyone and blocked the world out.**

**I have this other story called Die a Good Person. The one with more reviews on each chapter gets the faster update. **

**So Review if you want me to update this story ;) **


	3. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I think I speak for everybody when I say I wish I did.**

**I am SO sorry I haven't written anything in so long. I feel horribly depressed that I stopped. **

**If anybody finds mistakes or wrong word choices in my story im I sorry but I am only 13 years old and things like that get by me. Im trying my best.**

**Did anybody see the HG movie? I saw it three times in 3 days! It was so good! I think the actors did a great job portraying the characters. **

**Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

When I wake up, I feel numb. I have never liked feeling numb. It makes me feel less human and more robot. I look around this horribly white room and stare at the wall. This is what I plan to do for the day.

I have been staring at the wall for a few hours when the door opens and Haymitch walks in. "Come on, were leaving now" he says. I look at him. His words slowly make their way into my brain. I give Haymitch a confused glance. He sighs and continues "We are going home. You know, back to district 12."

That scares me. I don't want to go back to District 12. People will hate me. It is my fault their very own girl on fire is dead. Prim will hate me. Gale will murder me for killing Katniss. I would rather stay in this white room until I die.

Haymitch senses that I am in a mode of panic, so he comes over to me and says in the best voice of comfort he can manage, "Its okay, its fine. Im sure you want to get back to your family right?" then knowing I won't answer, he takes my arm and leads me out of the room.

We don't stop. We just walk until we get to a car which will lead us to a train station. When we get into the car, I stare blankly ahead of me. I seem to have this comforting feeling when I do this.

The car stops at the train station and we get mobbed by cameras. I hate this feeling. Before, I always had Katniss to hold my hand while we went through this. Now, she is gone and I feel more alone then ever, despite the fact thousands of people are around me. Tears build up in my eyes, and I know I will only have a few minutes before I break down again. Haymitch must know this too, because he pushes through the crowd and gets us both onto the train. We stand in the opening of the train until Effie comes through the door. This is the first time I have seen her up close since before the quell. She looks at me with sympathy that I have seen on everybody's faces. But every single time I see it, I just get an even worse feeling. People keep giving me sympathy when it id my fault Katniss is dead. I don't deserve it. My breakdown is coming on fast, so I run to my compartment room and slam the door, ignoring Haymitch and Effie's calls for me.

I slide down the door, collapsing on the floor. My body is shaking and before I know it, I am sobbing. Full out sobbing that im sure everybody on this train can hear me.

I lay here, crying and screaming, and I hear a tiny voice in my head whispering "It's your fault she's dead, you're the one to blame" and I don't doubt that voice for a second. I don't know how long I cry for, but soon I am falling into a restless sleep.

I am sitting in a room all green. Slowly, things that remind me of Katniss appear in the room. First, little things only I would know like her favorite cheese buns. Then, things that everybody would know, appears. The mockingjay pin, the arrows, the bow.

The sight is comforting and makes me feel happy.

Suddenly, Katniss appears in the room. She looks me dead in the eye and says "What are you doing? The girl on fire is dead, no longer a flame." All the objects in the room burst into flames leaving her face to light up like it did the day of the opening ceremonies. Katniss looks down at my hand and I follow her gaze. I am holding a knife, identical to the one Enobaria used to kill Katniss. Katniss moves forward, each step getting closer and closer to the knife. She takes my hand, brings it close to her chest, and jams the knife right through her heart. Blood is flying everywhere, but Katniss stays standing. "You did this to me" Her body is transforming into the broken body I held the last day of the quell. "It's your entire fault!" she yells

"Im Sorry!" I scream. Katniss is slowly fading along with the burning items. "Im sorry!" I repeat, "I'm so sorry! Don't leave me! Katniss!" she is almost gone but right before the disappears entirely, she whispers "Your fault"

"Peeta wake up!" I hear in my ear. My eyes fly open to reveal Haymitch standing there, looking concerned. "My god that took forever to wake you up" he says.

I feel gross. My entire body is covered with sweat and tears are leaking out of my eyes. I am lying in the middle of the room. "Hey kid, you should take a shower, we will arrive in an hour. Understand?" he asks. I nod. He leaves the room to give me privacy.

I step into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look like hell. I could not care less, and I don't think I have the energy to take a shower. Instead, I strip off all my clothes and sit down and just let the shower pour on me while my head rests against the wall. I sit there for maybe 20 minutes before deciding to get out. I put on fresh clothes and inspect my face. There are heavy bags under my eyes, despite having a lot of sleep. That isn't what concerns me. I have a deep red scratch coming from my ear to the corner of my mouth. It looks like nail marks. I guess I was clawing at my face in the night.

I step out of my compartment, looking around. Haymitch steps out of his room right across from mine. "Oh look, you listened. Great, you can hear. You know since you cant talk I wanted to make sure you could still hear" he says rudely.

I glare at him. That's all I can manage to do, I don't think I can last the entire trip before we make it back to the victor's village. I will try, but I honestly don't know if I will make it that long.

Effie comes out of her room and looks at me. She doesn't have that sympathetic look on her face, but she looks depressed from the event. I can't blame her. She knew Katniss, unlike the other dead tributes. "Well, when we get back, you will meet with your family and go back to the village. There won't be as many cameras, but there will still be some" she says never making eye contact. "Just sit down and wait until the train stops" and she wanders off.

I sit down, and think about how I am going to get through this. My mind slips into this memory where all I can think of is Katniss. Happy memories, sad memories. It is like my life playing again for me. I get lost in the memories.

"Peeta" I can hear from far away, "Peeta, its time to go" I ignore the voice and instead watch more memories. "Peeta!" the voice is eager now, calling me, making sure im okay. But I'm not okay. I will never be okay. They want me to come back into reality. I don't want to.

I don't think I will ever go back into reality.

**Okay, so as you can see, Peeta is slowly slipping away from us. AHH! But since Peeta will be away from us for awhile, im making the next chapter from somebody else's POV. Any suggestions on which it should be? **

**Review and tell me your suggestions. PLEASE! I would like to see your opinion on the story. **


End file.
